Systems for sensing characteristics of wellbores without wiring are known. Typically, an electrical connection to a wellbore casing and a tubing string powers one or more down hole gauges and/or actuators from a single installation point. A voltage and current sufficient to drive the gauges and/or actuators must exist across the tubing string and casing at the installation point to provide power to the gauges and/or actuators. Currently, systems for wireless sensing are limited to one or more gauges and/or actuators powered from a single installation point because the voltage and current across the tubing and casing beyond the installation point of the gauges and/or actuators is not sufficient to power additional gauges and/or actuators.